Comme Un Homme
by MacBethncis
Summary: 3.11 : Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo. Tony a rangé la médaille de Gibbs avec les autres ... Les fleurs d'Abby, il sait qu'il ne les mérite pas. Tout va de travers, tout se bouscule : cette enquête et le reste. Tony est prisonnier. Une seule personne le libérer


**Résumé :** 3.11 : "Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo." Tony a rangé la médaille de Gibbs avec les autres ... Les fleurs d'Abby, il sait qu'il ne les mérite pas. Tout va de travers, tout se bouscule : cette enquête et le reste. Tony est prisonnier. Une seule personne le libérera...Un homme...

A l'époque de la diffusion belge, l'épisode 3.11 m'a laissé un sentiment de tristesse pour notre Anthony DiNozzo. Tout l'épisode, il essaye de bien faire et rien ne fonctionne, seule Abby semble être là pour lui. Sans oublier le frisson pour la scène finale... Quand le retour du NCIS sur M6 s'est annoncé, je me suis dit que le moment était venu d'y revenir. Alors voilà ce que cet épisode et cette première moitié de saison m'ont inspiré...

Comme j'en ai l'habitude, je mets toujours au moins une chanson par fanfiction et ici, elle m'a donné le titre de cette histoire : Comme... de Roch Voisine.

**Comme un Homme... **

**Libère-Moi**

_" Tony prend la boite contenant la médaille et la montre à Gibbs :_

_- Je présume que tu ne veux pas de ça !_

_Face au visage de son patron, Tony ajoute : _

_- Je vais m'en débarrasser._

_- Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo, il est tard._

_- Juste un petit truc à finir et puis, je m'en vais._

_- Tes fleurs sont fanées, termine Gibbs._

_D'abord, un coup d'oeil aux fleurs, un autre pour voir si Gibbs est parti, Tony ouvre un tiroir, réajuste la médaille dans sa boîte, un sourire sur le visage. Ensuite, DiNozzo laisse cette médaille rejoindre les autres qu'il conserve. Et enfin, il se retourne, face aux fleurs, hume un instant, avant d'éternuer..."_

Tony regarda les fleurs noires dans leur vase.

_" Elles me font éternuer et alors ! Elles viennent d'Abby et elles sont aussi précieuses que les médailles dans le tiroir que je viens de refermer. En fait, je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi elle me les a offerts ! J'avais prévu de ... mais il est sûrement trop tard ! C'est du DiNozzo tout craché : en dire trop quand il ne faut pas et taire le principal quand il ne le faudrait pas. _

_Je dois faire quelque chose, au moins pour Abby. Plus pour Abby que pour moi. Faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois... "_

Tony se leva, prit quelque chose dans le même tiroir que les médailles et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il descendait les marches vers le labo, il aurait pu fermer les yeux et s'y rendre sans problème. Il était chez lui ici, plus que dans son propre appartement. Tony jeta un coup d'oeil au labo et fut soulagé d'y trouver Abby. Tony la voyait de dos, elle était en train de mettre son manteau.

**- Salut, Tony ! **dit-elle, sans se retourner.

**- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? Non, ne dis rien !**

**- Non, ton parfum est parfait, **dit-elle, en lui faisant face.** C'est juste ta démarche, un peu plus appuyée sur une jambe. Ta blessure au genou sûrement.**

**- Tu devrais être agent de terrain, ça plairait à Gibbs.**

**- Tony ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? **

**- Oh rien, je divague comme toujours. Je suis venu pour te donner ça. **

Il lui tendit une carte rectangulaire, comme on en trouve dans les jeux de société. Un motif connu dessus qu'Abby ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

Abby la tourna entre ses doigts et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une carte de Monopoly.

**- Une boutique propose des cartes personnalisées, je l'ai fait imprimer pour toi. Enfin soit, lis-la, s'il te plaît, Abby. **

Et cette dernière s'exécuta :

**- "Tu m'as libéré de prison". Je ne comprends pas ? **

**- Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser mais à moi. C'est la vérité, tu m'as sorti de prison. **

Abby voulut répliquer seulement Tony secoua la tête.

**- Laisse-moi continuer. Sans toi, j'y serais encore. Je sais que le reste de l'équipe a fait un super boulot, je sais ce que je vous dois à tous.**

**- Oui et nous le referions sans hésiter. Il faut que tu en sois sûr, Tony.**

**- Je sais, oui. Seulement, au-delà de ça, je t'ai mise en danger. Bien sûr, tu l'as mis K.O. mais j'imagine tout ce qui aurait pu arriver. Tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver et ce par ma faute.**

**- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! **

**- Oui et bien, tu aurais dû. Alors que j'ai cette carte depuis au moins une semaine, j'ai pas arrêté de renoncer à te la donner. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Donc, j'ai continué à faire comme si. Et surtout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toutes ces attentions à mon égard et à nouveau à la remise des médailles. Alors quand tu m'as offert les fleurs... il fallait que je te la donne. J'ai fauté dans cette enquête à Baltimore. Si je t'avais eu à l'époque, j'aurais directement envoyé Charles en prison. Je suis désolé, Abby... Perdre Kate... **dit-il, la voix tremblante, **je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur et il aurait pu te faire du mal ou pire... **

**- Anthony DiNozzo, tu me surprendras toujours, **dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**- Tu me promets que ça va !**

**- Maintenant, ça ira encore mieux et pour nous tous.**

**- Je ne comprends pas ? **

**- Bientôt, Agent Spécial DiNozzo, **lui assura-t-elle, en prenant le bras de Tony. **Bientôt. Raccompagne-moi à ma voiture, tu veux ? **

**- Tous vos désirs sont des ordres.**

**- Tous mes désirs !? Alors, souris-moi, **lui demanda-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et pour Abby, pour voir son visage s'illuminer, Tony lui sourit et lui-même se sentit mieux.

Arrivés au parking, il ouvrit la portière à Abby et elle s'installa au volant.

**- A demain, Tony.**

**- Bonne Nuit, Abby.**

Et DiNozzo la regarda s'en aller.

Dans le rétroviseur, Abby regardait la silhouette de Tony devenir de plus en plus petite. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui et elle savait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils en avaient parlé et il fallait que les choses changent. Le moment était venu... Abby regarda la carte que Tony lui avait offerte et prononça :

**- Vous venez de tirer une carte chance.**

Tony avait un poids en moins sur le coeur. Il avait fait le bon choix pour Abby. Au moins une chose qu'il avait réussi. Il avait ce sentiment de n'avoir fait que des gaffes sur cette enquête et quand il pensait plus loin dans le passé, c'était de pire en pire... Cette journée, cette enquête, tout avait été de travers. Plus Tony ouvrait la bouche, plus il avait l'impression de déclencher catastrophe sur catastrophe. Il croyait bien faire, il voulait par-dessus tout faire mieux mais rien ne fonctionnait. Gibbs ne lui avait pas permis d'interroger les mannequins, Gibbs n'avait pas confiance en lui pour ça. Par après, il avait cru que Gibbs lui confiait l'interrogatoire mais non, c'était pour Ziva !! Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et puis, Tony s'épuisait à jouer la comédie, à faire comme si tout allait bien. Il savait que c'était son rôle, Tony appelait ça faire "Le DiNozzo" : faire rire, le plus souvent à ses dépends, parler ciné pour détourner l'attention de lui ou de la monstruosité des actes d'un être qu'on disait humain. Et forcément énerver et surtout énerver Gibbs pour le faire réagir ... Faire voir que la vie en vaut la peine... mais, bien sûr, lui n'en valait pas la peine. Il était seul, il avait perdu Kate. Il se cachait, ne disait pas tout et encore moins l'essentiel... Et Gibbs non plus, il lui cachait des choses mais c'était normal, il n'était rien pour Gibbs...

Quand la voiture d'Abby tourna au coin et disparu du bâtiment, Tony reprit les escaliers. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta ni au labo, ni à l'open-space. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé au toit.

Ce bâtiment était rempli de contradictions, un peu comme les gens qui y travaillaient : impossible d'ouvrir les fenêtres alors que l'accès au toit était facile. A quoi avaient pensé les concepteurs ? En tout cas, il leur en était reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, de pouvoir se poser quelques minutes, de respirer et ici, c'était l'idéal.

Ici, il n'avait plus besoin de contenir les sentiments qu'ils avaient en lui. Cet amour qui le rendait tellement heureux car il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable mais tellement malheureux aussi car c'était impossible...

_" Vivre est devenu un paradoxe... _

_C'est comme être prisonnier de soi-même sans pouvoir se libérer. _

_Ne vivre que pour lui mais être sans lui. _

_Ne pas pouvoir partir car ce besoin de lui est plus fort que tout._

_Etre à ses côtés et l'aider et se sacrifier sans une hésitation. _

_Vouloir être libéré mais sûrement pas de cet amour. _

_Croire pouvoir y arriver et se maudire de ne rien dire car pendant un instant... un court instant, j'y ai cru : certains regards, sa main sur moi alors qu'il m'a retrouvé, comme il l'avait promis, même cette phrase incompréhensible après cette mission sous couverture, son ordre de vivre auquel j'ai obéi...Impossible ?! Gibbs et moi... "_

**- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rentrer chez toi, DiNozzo.**

**- Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment sais-tu que je viens ici ? **

**- D'abord, je voulais te parler et ensuite, je sais toujours où tu es, DiNozzo. Tu viens souvent ici et de plus en plus ces derniers temps...**

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Une fois de plus, Gibbs le surprenait et lui faisait croire que son amour pour lui n'était pas à sens unique et en même temps, il le plongeait dans le doute car si Gibbs savait pour ces passages ici pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rejoint ?

**- ... Après le labo, je me doutais que tu viendrais ici. **

**- Tu étais au labo ! J'aurais vraiment tout raté,** dit Tony, en se retournant vers les lumières de la ville. **Tu dois savoir aussi où je range tes médailles ... **

**- Tu les conserves ?**

**- Bravo, encore mieux, DiNozzo ! Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire, abruti ! **se traita Tony.

**- Tony, non. Ca me touche.**

**- Oui, bien sûr !! **dit Tony rapidement, ne pouvant et ne voulant y croire.** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **continua Tony, en se retournant vers son patron.

**- Je suis là parce qu'Abby me l'a demandé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi.**

**- Je vais très bien.**

**- Rien n'a été facile récemment. La mort de Kate, l'arrivée de Ziva et de Shepard. Puis la mission sous couverture et les coups et surtout ce piège tendu pour t'envoyer en prison ... **

**- Je suis agent de terrain, je peux y faire face.**

**- Je le sais. Seulement, une chose reste inexplicable : comment peux-tu continuer à rester près de moi, je suis si dur avec toi ? **

**- Comme avec McGee et Ziva.**

**- Plus avec toi, Tony...**

Tony entendit parfaitement chaque mot. Gibbs reconnaissait son attitude envers lui mais Tony voulait savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette dureté à son égard et pourquoi il en parlait maintenant. Tony se disait qu'il était à nouveau à se faire des idées, Gibbs allait lui parler de fraternité, de meilleur agent,... Tony voulait plus, tellement plus, seulement il ne pourrait que perdre Gibbs en lui parlant de ses sentiments. Gibbs était la meilleure part de sa vie. Il ne savait plus où il en était et la mort de Kate avait tout accentué. Il ne parvenait plus à rien, il devait au moins arriver à surmonter ça si non, il allait finir par craquer.

_"Laisse-le te dire que tu es important pour l'équipe et puis reprend ta place..."_

**- En fait, Patron, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne doutes de moi avec les accusations et les indices qui s'accumulaient ... **

**- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Tony.**

**- Pourquoi ? Alors que ... je doute de moi-même... **

DiNozzo aurait dû s'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Il ne parviendrait plus à stopper.

**- ... Pourquoi me gardes-tu ? J'arrête pas mes bêtises. J'ai été en dessous de tout et surtout dans cette enquête. Plus ça avance et plus je fais n'importe quoi, comme aujourd'hui. **

**- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mon meilleur agent. Et pour cette enquête, j'aurais dû te laisser interroger ces filles.**

**- Non, tu as eu raison. Tu n'aurais pas eu ce genre de problème avec Kate. Si tu savais combien de fois j'aurais préféré que ce genre d'arme s'appelle un Tony. **

**- Ne dis pas ça, **répondit Gibbs, en obligeant Tony à le regarder.

**- Elle était un bien meilleur agent que moi, **conclut Tony, en regardant Gibbs dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi toujours cette compétition entre vous ? **

**- Parce qu'ainsi, elle est toujours un peu là. C'est stupide, je sais.**

**- Non, c'est mieux que moi qui refuse de penser à elle.**

**- Quand Paula était là, j'ai annoncé à McGee que pour les protège-genoux, il fallait demander à Kate parce que c'est elle qui s'occupe de l'équipement...**

**- Tony, c'est normal. En passant devant son bureau, je crois chaque fois que je vais la voir. Tout a changé. Tu as changé mais je ne veux pas le voir et à force, je te coince dans cette attitude. Je t'ai laissé seul bien trop longtemps ... alors que je veux beaucoup plus ... **

**- Plus ? Je ne comprends pas ? **

**- ...**

Gibbs ne répondit rien et se rapprocha de Tony.

**- Gibbs, dis quelque chose ! Ca ne peut être ça ? Je le sais ! J'attends depuis si longtemps. **

**- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? **dit Gibbs, en effleurant la joue de Tony.

**- Tu sais que j'ai ... Et tu as .. des sentiments pour moi. **

**- Oui. **

Un simple mot, unique, inespéré mais bien là. Désormais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

_" 'Ca ira encore mieux ... Bientôt'... Abby !" _comprit alors Tony.

**- Quand as-tu parlé à Abby ? **

**- Après White.**

**- Moi aussi !! Enfin, à Kate. Elle savait combien j'étais mal après avoir tué Jeffrey, mais surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai fini par lui parler...**

**- Mais elle le savait déjà, **dirent-ils ensemble.

**- Ducky et McGee ? **demanda Tony.

**- Qui sait ? Ils pourraient nous étonner. Kate et Abby se sont parlées pendant ta convalescence de la peste. Et Abby me l'a dit après l'enterrement de Kate.**

**- Tout ce temps et tu savais ?? **vacilla la voix de Tony.

Puis, il partit vers la sortie.

**- Tony, attend...**

Et à la place d'ouvrir la porte, Tony plaça sa main dessus et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas !! Plus de fuite... Ils étaient là ... Ensemble... Il ne pouvait pas. Tony se retourna, s'appuyant sur la porte et Gibbs s'approcha de lui. Jethro respira, il avait eu très peur que Tony disparaisse de ce toit ... de sa vie. Maintenant ... La Vérité.

**- Ca me faisait peur, toi et moi. Abby m'a dit que je devais arrêter de me détester et de souffrir ainsi et que je ne me rendais pas compte que toi aussi tu souffrais. Que tu avais les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Kate et elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elles avaient un secret en commun. Je croyais que tu étais bien mieux sans moi, que ça ne pouvait pas être, que j'allais gâcher la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. Trois mariages ratés, ça n'aide pas. Et une relation avec un homme !!! Il n'y a que toi qui éveille tout ça en moi, Anthony. J'ai failli te perdre avec l'Y.Pestis puis dans cette mission sous couverture et quand je t'imaginais en prison ...**

**- Il t'a suffit d'un geste en cellule et j'ai repris espoir, **dit Tony, en se retournant vers son Patron.

**- Nous sommes agents de terrain et nous savons tous ce que nous risquons. Seulement ce regard torturé et triste que j'ai vu plus d'une fois et que j'ai vu aujourd'hui encore, c'est moi qui en est la cause. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Tu es celui qui me fait rire et sourire. Tu es ... **

**- Ca va te paraître bizarre. J'aime tout ce que tu me dis, toi qui d'habitude te contente du minimum de mots, seulement, je peux te demander quelque chose ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi !! Libère-moi...**

Gibbs s'approcha et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un premier baiser : doux et tendre. Tony sut alors qu'il serait toujours à Gibbs. Même s'il l'était déjà avant, Tony avait un vide en lui mais désormais Gibbs occupait toute la place. Gibbs voulait de lui... Et Anthony amorça leur second baiser : plus long et libérateur. Puis, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

**- Je me sentais tellement seul. Et puis la directrice et toi, je croyais que vous alliez ...**

**- Non, c'est du passé. Je suis à toi pour toujours et depuis longtemps. Abby avait raison, **dit Gibbs, en regardant Tony dans les yeux.

**- A propos de quoi ?**

**- Elle te savait seul face à tes sentiments et elle s'inquiétait encore plus.**

**- C'est vrai. Même Ziva ne me voit pas. Un agent du Mossad !! **dit Tony, en se dirigeant vers le bord du toit.

**- Pourtant la jolie pièce de lingerie pour la femme mariée ! **amorça Gibbs, en rejoignant son agent.

**- Ce soir-là, quand tu es parti avec la directrice, j'étais si mal. Seulement, il fallait que je me reprenne. Pour le reste, c'était une sorte d'alibi. C'est dans mon rôle.**

**- Ziva est un bon agent, Tony.**

**- Je sais, j'ai confiance en elle comme agent mais elle n'est pas Kate... Ziva reste fermée. Je peux comprendre qu'elle se soit blindée. Le Mossad et puis en tuant son demi-frère...**

**- Comment sais-tu pour ça ? **

**- Tu es très doué comme tireur mais pour appâter Ari, tu ne pouvais être armé et il avait forcément un fusil avec lui. **

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? **

**- Tu avais tes raisons et si tu acceptais Ziva dans l'équipe, je devais passer outre le fait qu'elle nous a profilés et qu'elle a donc permis à Ari de nous faire si mal. **

**- Abby pense la même chose. **

**- Oui, c'est plutôt évident qu'elle a du mal avec l'Officier David.**

**- Pourtant, avec Ziva sous couverture, je ne savais pas quoi penser ... **

**- Je joue bien et je savais pour les caméras...Le peignoir ! Et puis, j'imaginais pouvoir te rendre au moins un peu jaloux. J'étais perdu. Tu avais l'air toujours si inaccessible pour moi.**

**- Et moi, j'ai été tellement inquiet. Lorsque j'ai compris ton idée de laisser Ziva sortir en restant seul dans cette chambre. J'ai cru un moment que je t'avais perdu.**

Les confidences étaient lancées les unes après les autres. Il le fallait. Comme le ciel de cette nuit, il ne devait subsister aucun nuage, aucune zone d'ombre.

**- Ce soir-là, j'avais un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.**

**- Tu savais ! **

Tony acquiesça.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **

**- Non.**

**- Tony ! **dit Gibbs, un léger sourire sur le visage.

**- Non, ce serait plus une surprise. Et puis, j'ai cherché assez longtemps et je ne sais même pas si ça te plaira.**

**- Tout de toi me plaît déjà !**

Tony aima les mots et le regard de Gibbs plongé dans le sien, un regard rempli d'une promesse indéfectible.

**- Alors, emmène-moi. Emmène-moi avec toi.**

Gibbs prit la main de Tony et l'entraîna, d'abord dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine et les portes refermées, Tony regarda Gibbs se tourner vers lui et déposer sa main sur son visage et le dessiner du bout des doigts. Le regard bleu océan de Gibbs s'alliant à celui émeraude de Tony. Ce dernier amena sa main sur la poitrine de Gibbs, juste sur son coeur et agrippa ses doigts à la chemise de Jethro pour l'attirer à lui. Le corps de Gibbs contre le sien, sa chaleur comblant le froid de sa solitude qui, vaincue, battait en retraite. Gibbs se pencha vers Tony et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Quand Tony ouvrit la bouche, il accueillit la langue de Gibbs et la laissa caresser la sienne. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives et leur corps, déjà parfaitement soudés, touchèrent la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Gibbs dégagea ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté du visage d'Anthony :

**- J'aurais dû arrêter la cabine ... **

**- Tu n'es pas rassasié ?**

**- Je crois que je ne le serais jamais. On y va ? **le questionna Gibbs, en prenant la main de Tony.

**- A tes six heures, Boss.**

A la voiture de Gibbs, ils trouvèrent sur le pare-brise une carte de la part d'Abby où elle avait écrit :

_"Je le savais, les garçons... Kate aurait été contente. Puisque vous êtes parvenus à sortir de l'ascenseur, retenez-vous dans la voiture car il y a une chambre qui vous attend à l'hôtel "Songe d'une nuit". A vous de jouer. _

_Ps: Voilà mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Gibbs. Je t'avais dit qu'il serait très spécial."_

**- Bon alors, en voiture, **dirent-ils, en choeur.

Pendant que Gibbs se chargeait des formalités, Tony patientait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Le personnel s'affairait en direction d'une des salles de réception. Tony put lire sur le présentoir qu'il s'agissait d'un congrès sur la culture québécoise. Il comprit alors pourquoi chansons anglaises et françaises se mélangeaient ainsi. Tony appréciait la mélodie de celle qui venait de débuter mais ne comprenait pratiquement rien aux paroles. Gibbs arriva alors avec la clé et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Gibbs, à côté de Tony, laissa apparaître un sourire puis dit tout haut :

**- Abby n'a rien à voir avec ça mais elle serait ravie.**

**- Pardon !**

**- La chanson.**

**- Je ne comprends pas bien le Français.**

**- Attends. Ecoute ... **

Et l'ex-Marine traduisit les couplets qui suivirent :

"Comme un homme

Rien ne m'emprisonne

Je défie la vie quand tu t'illumines

Quand je m'abandonne

Comme un noble élixir

Je te bois, je te respire

Comme de l'air pur

Comme un sérum

Je gravirai chaque mur

Je gravirai les montagnes

Je te le jure comme personne

Comme un homme

Juste comme un homme ... "

**- Je t'apprendrais, **dit Gibbs, en entraînant Tony à sa suite. Et ils entrèrent dans la cabine.

Le room-service les attendait au dernier étage avec une bouteille de vin blanc et un plateau de fruits : cadeau de la maison à chaque client. Gibbs laissa le jeune homme faire son travail, le paya et referma la porte. Abby avait choisi une des plus belles chambres, la vue était imprenable sur le Potomac. Tony était devant l'une des fenêtres, Jethro le rejoignit et l'enlaça en prenant les mains de DiNozzo dans les siennes avant de les ramener sur la poitrine de l'Italien.

**- J'ai bien essayé d'arrêter de penser à toi et suis sorti avec tout ce qui bougeait, jouer les futiles ... Kate m'a dit que ce n'était pas la solution, je le savais, j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. Elle a été incroyable, comme d'habitude. Je lui parlais de toi, de moi et elle était là. **

**- Elle sera toujours avec nous. Nous ne l'oublierons jamais.**

**- Je sais. J'aimais nos chamailleries et Kate aussi. **

**- Et moi, ça me rendait dingue de croire que vous puissiez être ensemble. Puis, Abby m'a rassuré. **

Tony se retourna vers Jethro :

**- Kate voulait que je te rende jaloux. J'ai refusé, elle avait des sentiments et je ne voulais pas la blesser. Après l'Y.Pestis, elle m'a dit que j'avais une seconde chance et que je m'en étais sorti uniquement parce que tu étais venu me voir ... Je lui ai dit qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi et elle m'a parlé des 15 pour-cent de chance... Pendant mon congé maladie, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu une semaine plus tôt, je voulais te parler et je lui ai dit le matin où nous nous sommes réveillés au bureau. Kate m'a répondu que ce serait une belle journée... Puis elle est morte... je l'ai laissée mourir.**

**- Tony, ce n'est pas toi. **

**- Son sang sur mon visage...**

Gibbs voyait les larmes dans les yeux de Tony. Il avait perdu plus qu'une collègue. Elle était sa partenaire, son amie, sa confidente et il aurait voulu tout faire pour elle.

Tony ne put prononcer les paroles suivantes :

_" Parvenir enfin à la revoir telle qu'elle était, au lieu de jouer avec cette fausse image d'elle... créée pour faire comme si sa mort n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et donc aussi, stopper mon image de dragueur que Kate savait finie, tout comme moi... "_

**- Tony... **

Tony ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le jeune homme les essuya rapidement et voulut s'éloigner de Gibbs.

Seulement ce dernier attrapa la main de Tony et l'amena sur son visage. Tony releva son regard et par sa main sur Gibbs, il ressentit chacun des mots qui suivirent :

**- Elle savait que tu aurais tout fait pour elle. Je voudrais pouvoir la ramener. J'ai déjà tellement perdu de gens auxquels je tenais. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, je ... Je t'aime.**

Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras, une étreinte dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux afin de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ce qu'ils avaient attendu. Ce qui allait arriver ...

Gibbs relacha leur étreinte, puis il enleva sa veste, Tony l'imita. Seulement quand Tony commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Jethro vit qu'il se débattait avec les boutons. Il regarda Tony qui comprit et baissa les mains. Jethro prit le relais puis fit de même avec la sienne. Habitué à deviner Tony, Gibbs sut qu'il était vraiment très nerveux, qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

**- On peut attendre.**

**- Non, ça va.**

**- Tony, je comprends ce que ça représente.**

**- Rien n'est rationnel quand je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi quand tu es là... Tout a un sens et tout en sans dessus dessous en même temps ... Je suis désolé. J'en ai envie mais je n'ai jamais ... avec un homme. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi, je ne ... **

**- Nous avons le temps. Je veux être avec toi et maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus. **

Gibbs prit la main de Tony et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Gibbs garda uniquement son caleçon et se glissa dans les draps.

**- Viens là.**

Tony accomplit les mêmes gestes. Déshabillé, il releva la tête vers Gibbs : une tendresse immense habitait ses yeux. Rassuré, Tony le rejoignit et se pelotonna contre Jethro qui l'enserra dans ses bras.

Blotti contre le buste de Gibbs, Tony lui confia :

**- Merci de comprendre. **

**- Chut ! Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi sûr de moi. J'ai tant de choses à te dire sur mon passé et je le ferai. **

**- Tu n'es pas obligé.**

**- Si, tu es tout pour moi. C'est te regarder toujours à mes côtés qui a fini par me faire comprendre que peu importait notre genre. Ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai et il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je suis avec toi, juste toi, Anthony.**

Tony enlaça ses doigts autour des mains de Gibbs, posées sur le matelas et les ramena à lui, sur son coeur et ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Gibbs ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Tony était déjà réveillé et qu'il le regardait appuyé sur sa main, le coude enfoncé dans le coussin. Tony l'avait regardé dormir. Jethro lui sourit. Les yeux de Tony, si merveilleux, étaient comme illuminés d'un nouvel éclat.

**- Je croyais que tu te réveillais à l'aube !**

**- C'est le cas. C'est toi.**

**- Dis que je suis soporifique !**

**- Non, tu m'apportes le calme. Tu es ma paix.**

Tony se pencha vers Gibbs et l'embrassa. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Seulement, un seul baiser n'était pas suffisant, Tony voulait plus alors il embrassa Jethro une nouvelle fois et encore et encore. A chaque retour de Tony vers lui, Gibbs souriait.

**- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire quand tu arrives au bureau, on dirait que tu es plutôt du matin.**

**- Je te veux, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

Et Tony, encore plus décidé, amorça leur baiser suivant et la bouche de Jethro s'ouvrit.

La main de Tony sur la poitrine de Gibbs caressant sa peau et sa fine toison poivre et sel. Rien avoir avec la poitrine d'une femme mais c'était ce que Tony voulait. Tony avait eu sa part d'aventures et justement ce n'était que des aventures, il n'attendait rien de ces nuits alors qu'ici, dans les bras de Gibbs, il voulait tout. Absolument tout. Et la main de Gibbs rapprocha Tony encore plus de lui. Tony pivota et passa une jambe entre celles de son Boss. Il surplombait Gibbs, toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller. La tête de Tony descendit et parcourut de ses lèvres le cou puis le buste de Jethro, déposant baiser après baiser. Les mains de Gibbs, elles, remontaient le long du dos de DiNozzo. Puis, elles descendirent et le boxer de Tony glissa suffisamment pour que ses mains puissent caresser les fesses de son bel Italien. Jethro se releva et entraîna un Tony consentant avec lui. Inversant la situation.

Jethro finit de bouger le caleçon de Tony, retira le sien et il vint se coucher sur Anthony et leurs sexes gorgés se touchèrent enfin. Gibbs joua autant de sa langue sur les tétons de Tony que de mouvements langoureux de bassin, faisant gémir Anthony, qui agrippa encore plus fort le corps de Gibbs pour l'attirer à lui. Chaque geste augmentant leur besoin l'un de l'autre.

Tony sentait le corps de Gibbs sur lui... Les mains de Jethro, les lèvres de cet homme inespéré sur lui et il sut ce qu'il voulait... Tony écarta les jambes. Gibbs revint au visage de Tony et lui dit :

**- Tu es sûr ! **demanda Gibbs.

**- Tout ira bien, je suis avec toi ... **

**- Nous...**

**- Nous, **répéta Tony.

Après un baiser passionné, Gibbs se releva. Il fit ensuite descendre sa main le long du buste de Tony jusqu'à son sexe tandis que l'autre écartait encore un peu la jambe droite. Puis, Gibbs provoqua des râles chez Tony quand il changea de main pour écarter la jambe gauche : un pour l'avoir abandonné et un quand l'autre main de Gibbs prit le relais sur le sexe de son agent.

**- J'ai des préservatifs dans ..., **commença Gibbs.

**- Laisse. J'ai eu droit à des tests sanguins complets après la peste et depuis je n'ai plus rien ... enfin tu vois. J'avais l'impression de te trahir et ... **

**- C'est pareil pour moi et il faudra aussi remercier les tests sanguins de Ducky.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux, Boss ! **dit Tony, en souriant.

**- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

**- Je veux que tes yeux regardent en moi. Je veux que ton coeur batte en même temps que le mien. Je veux que tu poses tes mains sur moi. Je te veux en moi.**

A cet instant, DiNozzo fut tour à tour, celui que Gibbs avait rencontré à Baltimore, le meilleur coéquipier qu'il avait jamais eu. Tony, l'ami qu'il savait avoir toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive et enfin, Anthony, l'homme qui l'aimait aujourd'hui et demain. Jethro embrassa Tony à en perdre haleine, il se sentait tellement bien. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony et lui avoir dit à voix haute avait ancré cette certitude en lui : c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Même si Gibbs sentait son désir et son besoin de Tony gronder en lui, il ne céda pas tout de suite. Il prépara Tony à le recevoir doucement, un doigt, puis deux. Tony restait fixé sur Jethro, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Tony posa sa main sur le nombril de Gibbs puis arriva à la toison de son bas ventre et caressa le sexe de Jethro. Tony regarda Gibbs et murmura :

**- Montre-moi comme tu m'aimes.**

Gibbs se rapprocha :

**- Regarde-moi. Ne me quitte pas des yeux.**

Et Gibbs entra en Tony. Ce dernier eut mal mais cette douleur lui donnait vie.

Jethro avait tellement envie de Tony que ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Ensuite, il voulut le faire durer et ralenti, se retirant même, avant de revenir à nouveau. Il plongeait en Anthony, encore et encore. Le désir le saisissait, le plaisir le prenait comme jamais auparavant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Pour ne pas se cambrer et donc quitter le bleu désormais enflammé des yeux de Gibbs, Tony accrocha ses mains aux têtes du lit en bois !! A chacun de ses retours en Tony, Jethro était englobé par le vert du regard de son amant : un désir, un besoin, un ordre, une certitude... Et Gibbs se libéra.

Même lorsque Gibbs se fut retiré, Tony savait qu'une part de Jethro était en lui pour toujours. Le sperme cesserait d'être mais sûrement pas l'amour que Gibbs lui avait donné. Et là, Gibbs permit à Tony de donner la même chose. Jethro s'allongea sur l'autre partie opposée du lit et écarta les jambes, tout en tendant la main à Anthony.

**- Montre-moi comme tu m'aimes.**

Sans y penser, les mots que Tony avait retenus de la chanson arrivèrent à Gibbs en même temps que le corps de DiNozzo entre ses jambes :

**- Comme un homme. Rien ne m'emprisonne. Je défie la vie quand tu t'illumines. Quand je m'abandonne.**

Tony se pencha embrassa la bouche de son amant, son cou, son ventre tandis que ses doigts initiaient son arrivée.

Gibbs sentit Tony le prendre et surtout se donner. Coup de rein après coup de rein. A nouveau, Tony plongeait son regard en Gibbs. Le rythme de son va-et-vient variait mais son regard sur Gibbs restait permanent car tout était dans le regard de Gibbs : ce qu'il était, son sourire, sa protection inébranlable, comment Gibbs le voyait, combien il l'aimait, les espoirs, leur passé commun gravé de nouvelles vérités et leur futur. Gibbs et ses désirs pour lui. Son besoin de lui. Son amour pour lui. Et chaque soubresaut du passé devint limpide, ils avaient un avenir, plus jamais seul, jamais plus perdu.

Gibbs et lui.

Gibbs et lui.

Et Tony se libéra à son tour.

Jambes enlacées, tête sur la poitrine de Gibbs, mains l'une dans l'autre, les deux amants s'endormirent.

Deux heures plus tard, toujours les yeux fermés, Gibbs sentit un manque, sentit le froid et il ouvrit les yeux. Comme un sixième sens, il sut où regarder. Tony lui souriait, il portait le plateau de la veille. Il était complètement nu et Gibbs put admirer ce corps baigné de lumière et les reflets changeants du soleil sur Tony tandis qu'il revenait vers le lit.

**- Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? **

**- Tout à fait, **répondit Gibbs, en détaillant son partenaire.

**- Jamais rassasié, hein ! Je te crois maintenant.**

**- Jamais, **répondit Gibbs, tout en se reculant légèrement pour laisser à Tony la place de s'asseoir près de lui.

Gibbs prit quelques morceaux de fruits puis regarda Tony avaler pratiquement le reste du plateau. Gibbs regardait surtout Tony lécher ses doigts. Ce dernier ne se rendait apparemment pas compte du feu qu'il ravivait dans le bas ventre de Jethro : feu né de lui et pour lui.

**- Tu ne manges plus ? **

**- Non, ça va.**

Tony reprit le plateau et le déposa sur une chaise proche du lit.

**- Pour le café, il faudra attendre d'être au bureau, **dit Tony, en ramassant le pantalon de Gibbs à terre pour le mettre sur le lit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **dit Gibbs, en s'asseyant contre la tête du lit.

**- Si on veut aller bosser, il faudrait mieux s'habiller, déjà qu'on est très en retard.**

**- Approche.**

Tony s'exécuta. A peine fut-il assis que Gibbs l'agrippa et le fit basculer sur le lit, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, les mains de Gibbs sur les poignets de Tony pour le retenir.

**- Abby, va nous arranger ça.**

**- Patron ! **amorça Tony, en train de rire.

**- Trouve autre chose !**

**- Mon chéri, **dit Tony espiègle. **Mon coeur. Ca ne te plaît pas ? **

**- Autre chose. Tu peux faire mieux, **dit Gibbs en l'embrassant.

Tony redevint sérieux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ? **l'interrogea son amant.

**- Peut-être oui.**

**- Peut-être quoi ? **

**- Pendant l'enquête Boone, Ducky a dit que tu étais comme moi, il y a 10 ans. Et j'ai beaucoup hésité à y croire, mais là...**

**- Tu es meilleur que moi.**

**- Ah, oui ? **

**- Oui, pour arriver à me supporter, il le faudra bien.**

**- Tu as raison mais ce sera facile parce que je t'aime.**

**- Ah oui ?** reprit Gibbs, en souriant.

Jethro était heureux comme jamais. Non, en fait, au fil des instants, il était de plus en plus heureux. Et il savait qu'il le serait toujours dans les bras d'Anthony.Et Gibbs captura les lèvres de Tony.

Après ce baiser, Tony fixa son regard dans celui de Jethro et lui dit simplement :

**- Je t'aime, mon Homme.**

**- Ca, ça me plaît.**

Anthony sourit à Jethro puis le Boss rabattit les couvertures sur son Homme ...

... FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce One Shot vous a plu. Et que je n'étais pas à côté de la plaque pour Anthony. Je n'ai pas rêvé ... Il m'a vraiment touché dans le 3.11 et ensuite, les excellents épisodes, qui l'ont précédé, me sont revenus. Et par la suite, j'ai trouvé Tony comme apaisé (par exemple dans le 3.12...) Ou alors je suis tellement intoxiquée par Michael Weatherly que je ne vois plus clair ! Mais ce n'est rien, j'assume... Comme une fan du NCIS ... Comme une fan de Tony et Gibbs ...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis...

Et pour patienter, je vais voir Roch Voisine sur scène. J'ai ma place depuis des mois. Je penserais à vous. A bientôt ...


End file.
